


panic of the gay sorts

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, this is technically set in the "complications" verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: In which Levi panics about his life and Taryn and Casey are pulled into it.





	panic of the gay sorts

**Author's Note:**

> …..yeah this exists now I guess
> 
> enjoy

Casey and Taryn had been dragged into an on-call room by none other than a panicked looking Levi Schmitt. 

“How did you know you were gay!” Levi shouted at Taryn. The door hadn't even fully closed.

“What?” Taryn responded. Confused as hell as to what was happening.

“You're gay,” Levi said. “How did you figure it out?” 

“Am I needed here or?” Casey had started to shuffle towards the door.

“Stay!” Levi pleaded. “Look I just- I don't have a lot of friends, and right now, I'm having,  _ feelings _ . Feelings that I've never had before.” 

Taryn raised an eyebrow, “Like, gay feelings?” she asked. 

Levi nodded. “Yes,  _ gay _ feelings, for a certain, doctor.” 

“Are you trying to say you wanna bang Nico Kim? Because we all know that.” Casey said. He kept moving closer to the door. 

“I don't- first of all I don't want to ‘bang him’ as you so eloquently put it, I mean I think I kind of do, but really it's just all confusing, because y’know I'm  _ straight  _ and he is most definitely not a girl!”

Casey and Taryn exchanged a look. 

“Let me see if I understand this,” Taryn said. “You have some feelings for Nico Kim, and you want our help dealing with what? How to stop having feelings? How to do something about them?” 

“Just-” Levi sighed. “How did you know you weren't straight?” 

“I had sex dreams about a girl,” Taryn said. Judging from the look on Levi’s face, that was not the answer he wanted. 

“I couldn't see myself with a girl,” Casey said. “Whenever I had dreams, or thought about dating, it was a guy.” 

“I've been with girls,” Levi pointed out. 

“There's always bisexuality,” Taryn said. Casey nodded in agreement. 

“Also, some people don't figure out their sexuality -or are willing to admit it to themselves- until later in life,” Casey added. 

“I've been with girls. Maybe not a lot, but I have,” Levi said, again. 

“Look, Levi. Nobody can tell you what your sexuality is, you have to figure it out. Maybe your gay, or bi, or pan. Maybe it's just him. Whatever it is, it's yours to figure out, we can't tell you,” Casey emphasized. 

“How did you get together with Doctor Hunt?” Levi asked. 

Casey was pretty sure Levi was trying to change the topic on purpose. “We got overly drunk, hooked up, didn't talk for two weeks, made out in an elevator, and had a conversation after all of that. Owen was half drunk when we talked though.” 

“Oh,” was all Levi said in response. 

Taryn sighed. “Look Levi, maybe you're gay, maybe you're bi, maybe you're straight. At this point, I don't really care, because I'm tired and having to deal with my own gay panic was enough for today. So I'm gonna go.” 

Casey shot him a somewhat sympathetic look as he followed Taryn out of the on-call room. The click of the door being closed seemed louder then it should have. 

“I think I'm gay,” Levi whispered into the empty room. Looking back on his life, it did make sense. Being with girls had never felt fully right, like something was missing. Maybe this was the reason why. 

But what the hell was Levi supposed to do now? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> look, I know I could make him bi, but like, I didn't, so we have levi panicking 
> 
> comments & kudos are literal sunshine


End file.
